What Do You Mean Aliens?
by lionprincenight
Summary: Take right after the movie (E.Ali), an emotionally and physically exhausted Ali had made Viktor worried sick for him. Deciding a vacation is in need, Viktor decided to invite Ali for a few weeks off to Pulau Rintis while visiting his Grandma Ying. Little does he knew that his plan would backfire him in the form of psychic-powered-teenagers. Pairings undecided! Movie Spoilers Alert!


**Heyyo! So I've come up with a new fic!**

**For my HPxOP readers, don't worry. I still writing that, just my phone messed up and I lost a bunch of things... now working it on a pc, and editing... all that stuff. Anyway thanks for reading this! *wink***

**Oh yeah, I wrote this in English because, why not?**

**Alright, carry on my wayward sons! ...readers!**

**P.S. This took place after the movie, but I'll try not to put so much spoilers. Nah, kidding. I'll put as much as I need. So, that's a warning. Beware~**

* * *

Ali trudged through the town, not really thinking where he was going. He would be thirteen soon and he still couldn't help that he just didn't like it. The growing up bit. He knew, he was being a little bit selfish about that part.

Well, considering his recent actions that nearly costs MATA, it was safe to say that he IS selfish. Always expecting everyone to at least acknowledge him even he was just that. A boy, or precisely a teenage boy with his own crisis. A disgustingly selfish teenage boy.

Ali turned to another corner and looked up just in time to see a familiar figure playing with a gadget walked out of a big house more like a mansion to their front lawn. He had forgotten the real reason why he was on his scooter, skating around, at night. God, his father would be really angry if he knew Ali was taking out his scooter at night, and had forgotten his actual reasons for doing so in the first place.

"Hey! Ali! What's up bro?" The figure greeted with a cheery smile as they put away their tablet.

"Hey Viktor." Ali greeted his best friend with a soft smile. He had always missed playing video games with Viktor without the usual disturbance from MATA and well, everyone he guess. Since he had stepped his life into becoming an agent under MATA, everything went haywire. He was barely passing over his finals. It was the generosity of Viktor himself that he could sat comfortably in the seat for finals.

"Come in! Mama just made a whole jar of cookies! You'll love it! Mannn... how is your dad Ali? I heard the new project is a success! Good for him!" Victor said excitedly as he pulled Ali into the living room and cracked open a huge jar filled with delicious cookies.

"Ah... Yeah. I'd forgotten about that. I'm there you know, giving those things to them. They were really nice..." Ali trailed off as he saw Victor had quieted down and currently looking at him with those concerned gaze.

"I'm sure they are." Replied Victor with a hint of a smile, then he nudged Ali to move a bit as he settled next to him on the couch.

"Well, we are here to battle our mind isn't it? I've got a new update of Detective Jebat! You would love this-" and then Victor rattled off with another tale of mysterious crime scenes and evil masterminds.

Ali just nodded along as his best friend talked about the adventure of the detective when suddenly he found out that he felt tired. Unusually so. Viktor's chatters became extremely hard to be understood and sounds so far... maybe he was tired. Ali tried to stay awake, but he found it was becoming hard and harder. With that, without realising it, the boy fell asleep, head leaned against Victor's shoulder as the other boy continue talking nonstop.

"-and then it was actually Hang Tuah who was- Ali?" Victor stopped when he realized Ali didn't move from his shoulder. Looking beside him, Victor had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to bubbled out from him. Ali had actually fallen asleep, on him.

Sighing softly though a little bit amused, he pulled Ali from his shoulder and laid him on the coach, putting a pillow under his head. He checked his tablet and sure enough it was already late for Ali to went back home alone anyway. Well... it has been too long since they had any sleepover. So...

"Mama! Can Ali stay here? For this night?" Viktor asked his mother who was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Of course, just be sure to tell Uncle Ghazali, Ah-boy. Or he would be worried! Just yesterday he told me he couldn't find Ali." His mother answered with her familiar reprimanding tone.

"Okay! Thanks Mama!" He hugged his mother and ran outside.

The mother only chuckled as she heard the unmistakable excitement in her son's voice.

* * *

"This is not about you Ali! How could you!"

Ali winced. He didn't meant to... if only anyone could understand that, "Alicia, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going o-"

"Ali. Why do you endanger your friends life?" A soft voice whispered, and Ali could only hold back a gasp as his mother appeared before him.

"Mom? But IRIS... I had destroyed your data..." Ali stuttered as he saw the beautiful woman before him frowned. It was truly horrible for him when Alia, his mother suddenly scowled with a true distaste marring her angelic face.

"Why would you endanger your friends Ali? I thought you would be better than that? Do you honestly wanted to kill them?"

Ali gasped. "No! I would never! Mom- I would never kill them!" What happened? Why his mother is here?

Alia's face turned into an ugly scowl as she turned away from her son. "You disgust me. You nearly put MATA and project IRIS into a failure! My whole life, my memory would have been wasted because you are being selfish!"

"N- no..." Ali sobbed as he dropped down. "Mom... please..." He pleaded. Not his mother too. She was the only want who would never be angry to him, hated him, no... not her...

"Ali. Stop. You're not my son."

Ali pleaded more as he heard the cold words left his mother's mouth. "Mom... please... I don't..."

"Ali."

"Why mom? I just wanted the better world for them! For the homeless!" Ali cried out, becoming a sobbing mess.

"Ali!"

"I don't want to be selfish..."

"Ali! Hey, bro! Wake up!"

Wake up?

Ali peered up, and suddenly Alia's face faded to another face, Viktor's.

"Hey... Ali?" Viktor asked softly, as Ali looked at him as if he was not there.

"Vi-Viktor? It's you?" Ali blurted out, his voice sounds so small and unsure that it broke Viktor's heart as he heard it.

"Yeah bro. It's me, Viktor." He replied nonetheless when Ali started to fidget and became a bit cautious when Viktor tried to touch him.

"Viktor... it's you..." Ali suddenly sobbed and hugged Viktor tightly.

"Hey, calm down Ali... I'm not going anywhere." Viktor tried to comfort his friend, patting his back reassuringly.

Ali didn't move. He knew it was childish, but hell, he was relieved that Viktor is here. Still here, comforting him.

After a few more minutes, which Viktor didn't really mind that it was actually nearly half an hour, Ali let go of him and apologized for his embarrassing actions.

"Chill brother. It's nothing." Viktor tried to assure his blushing friend who's eyes still red and puffy from crying too much.

"It was just so embarrassing..." Ali muttered although he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, mind telling me what actually happened?" Viktor asked curiously, and probably a little bit worried. Well, no. He was worried sick. What the hell had happened to his friend? Ali was never looking that scared, and so small, and so fragile... It just... like he was broken.

"Viktor. I..." Ali paused. Should he really told him. He didn't even had IRIS anymore. What's the point of telling his best friend about it without any proff? It was just that, pointless. Like what he always did.

"Hey Ali... You didn't have to if you don't want to, you know." Viktor smiled and stood up. "Well, up for a breakfast brother? Mama probably already did a bunch of meals for you. I need to change the clothes. Don't worry, there's some spare clothes in the wardrobe if you also want to change yours."

Ali only nodded in silence as Viktor patted his left shoulder and left the room he was in. Obviously someone had took him upstairs, as Ali recalled that he had fell asleep listening Viktor's chatters.

God. It must had been Viktor who had carried him. Ali groaned. He couldn't bare it anymore if his manliness is threatened more.

* * *

**Please review dear readers! I really appreciate your time to do so!**


End file.
